Tattoo
by Shc00
Summary: Era su aniversario. Era una de tantas maneras de expresar un sentimiento. Sólo que para Gaara... representaba muchísimo más


"Tattoo"

Naruto Fanfic

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

...

El joven pelirrojo tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Y es que lo menos que se esperaba era algo como aquello que estaba viendo. Vale, sabía que era su aniversario y también que muchas parejas se hacían regalos de ese tipo pero... ¿ella? Y más por el doble sentido que tenía ese dibujo para él, no era fácil saber como reaccionar ante ello.

La chica frente al Kazekage de la arena se removió inquieta, incómoda más bien al ver que su "novio" aún no reaccionaba. Aún estaba sujetando su camiseta de modo que enseñaba el abdomen y dejaba al descubierto así su regalo de aniversario a su antiguo sensei.

Un bonito tatuaje del kanji amor, Ai, había sido impreso en la cadera derecha de la joven justo encima de la línea de su ropa interior, la cual Gaara no pudo evitar fijarse, era de color negro y con un ligero encaje lo cual significaba que probablemente ahí no se había terminado su regalo, pero en ese instante su cabeza estaba centrada en otra cosa.

La chica estaba bastante acostumbrada a los silencios del chico, pero no así a la mirada que le dedicaba en ese momento así que se vio en la necesidad de hablar.

- Gaara... lo siento, pensé que después de tanto tiempo este símbolo para ti había adquirido otro significado y quería compartirlo contigo -La verdad. Simple y directa- Perdona si te he incomodado con ello... se puede quitar

Aunque había pasado un mes ilusionadísima con la idea que se le había ocurrido. Le había costado concienciarse ya que a pesar de que su miedo a las armas había desaparecido los objetos punzantes aún hacían mella en ella, pero al final decidida a que valdría la pena se había ido voluntariamente a que le marcasen la piel.

Y eso sin contar que llevaba una semana inventándose excusas para que Gaara no viera su cuerpo en lo que sanaba el tatuaje. De lejos lo más difícil con diferencia.

- Matsuri -dijo nombrándola él por primera vez en aquel día. Ahora que se fijaba se veía sumamente _delicioso. _Increíble, llevaba casi una vida viendo ese mismo símbolo reflejado en su espejo y ahora, en el cuerpo de la castaña le provocaba una reacción totalmente distinta- No tienes de que disculparte es... la impresión

Otro silencio, ¡Por dios! Cuando se lo hizo no se había imaginado que sería tan difícil.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Me encanta -dijo sonriendo levemente y levantándose de la cama de la chica. Estaban en su apartamento, la joven lo había citado allí para celebrar que llevaban un año saliendo por medio de su hermana Temari ya que a Matsuri no le tocaba ayudarlo con el papeleo ese día. Ahí recordó la sonrisa de su hermana al decírselo- ¿Temari lo sabía verdad?

- Sí -asintió la chica mucho más calmada con las palabras del pelirrojo, viendo como este se aproximaba hacia ella- Temari-san me acompañó a hacérmelo el jueves

- ¿Por eso me habías estado evitando?- Ya estaba a su altura, pero en lugar de besarla tal y como sentía el impulso de hacer se agachó para observar el kanji más de cerca, _delicioso_ vaya que sí... aunque eso era todo mérito de Matsuri. Sabía que era porque era _su cuerpo_, porque era _ella_.

La kunoichi volvió a asentir un tanto avergonzada por sus palabras y la proximidad del kage, viendo ahora como este tocaba la zona tatuada con sus dedos levemente, apenas un roce, pero lleno de intención tal y como era él.

Él...recordaba porqué se había hecho ese símbolo tiempo atrás, lo recordaba con total claridad. Lo hizo con la intención de demostrar que a partir de entonces se amaría únicamente a sí mismo y que de igual forma lucharía solo por él.

Cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Todo se había iniciado en la lucha con el jinchuriki de la hoja, Naruto Uzumaki, que había cambiado sus ideales y le había abierto los ojos a un mundo nuevo con posibilidad de cambiar. Y así lo había hecho, llegando incluso a convertirse en lo que hoy era e incluso, descubriendo en la Gran Guerra ninja que su vida nunca estuvo tan vacía como él creía. Y menos ahora que también la tenía a ella.

Realmente ahora ese símbolo había adquirido un significado digno de conservar

- Me encanta -repitió, para justo después posar sus labios en la zona alterando encantadoramente a su antigua alumna, la cual no se le escapaba se había enfrentado a su fuerte belonefobia para darle ese regalo y al que él pensaba sacarle el máximo partido empezando por ese momento.

Fin?


End file.
